


Снятся ли аниматроникам электрожуки?

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Timon & Pumbaa (Cartoon 1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: постапокалиптическое будущее. Журналиста нанимают для написания статьи, привлекающей внимание общественности к проблеме продвинутых аниматроников. Продвинутые аниматроники —  сложные биомеханические игрушки для парков развлечений со слишком проработанным ИИ являются серьёзной угрозой в мире утерянных технологий. Особенно в этом плане отличились продвинутые аниматроники по Королю Льву — Тимон и Пумба





	Снятся ли аниматроникам электрожуки?

1\. Встреча в ресторане

Работа журналистом учит быть готовым ко всему, но, признаться, назначенное место встречи заставило меня растеряться.

Идеально белые скатерти, высокие потолки, просторные помещения и завораживающий вид из окна — мне не надо было открывать меню, чтобы понять, что этот ресторан мне совсем не по карману. Мне повезёт, если мои финансы позволят хотя бы чашечку кофе в таком месте.

Мой будущий собеседник опаздывал, но услужливый официант сообщил, что тот уже забронировал столик у окна. Я едва удержался, чтобы не не присвистнуть. Я явно имел дело с состоятельным человеком — он мог позволить себе бронировать лучшие столики в подобных заведениях. И ради кого? Простого журналиста. С ума сойти!

Я сел за столик. Меню ещё долго лежало передо мной в закрытом виде. Вид из окна полностью поглотил моё внимание. На горизонте величаво высилась Эйфелева башня. Хотя я и отлично знал, что это новодел — настоящая башня была разрушена ещё в годы войны — я залюбовался инженерным гением человечества прошлого. Как бы я хотел увидеть её настоящую. Как много было погребено под пеплом времени? Почти всё культурное наследие, отличающее одни народы от других, было безвозвратно потеряно. Мы можем отличаться внешне, но мы все говорим на одном языке и все мы — одна мультикультурная нация. Старый многоцветный витраж давно разбит и растёрт — мы все оставшаяся пестрая стеклянная крошка. Нет, много где пытаются воссоздать национальный колорит — и новый Париж с нововозведёнными собором Парижской Богоматери, Эйфелевой башней и Лувром отличный тому пример. И всё-таки это фальшивка. Чего стоит местный официант, надменный и подобострастный одновременно тип, представившийся Квинтом? Кичливая карикатура, воплощение обывательских представлений о французах, даже со стереотипными узкими длинными усиками. И так горделиво говорит с нарочитым французским акцентом. Но как бы они ни упражнялись в оттачивании акцента, говорят они все равно на межнациональном, и лишь единицы озабочиваются тем, чтобы попытаться изучить мёртвый язык своих предков.

Я поймал себя на том, что меня начало раздражать это пафосное напыщенное местечко.

— Вы готовы сделать заказ, месье? — Официант вырвал меня из меланхолической задумчивости. Вблизи, когда в глаза стали бросаться не только нарочитые клише-элементы, лицо официанта показалось мне смутно знакомым. Особенно эта тяжёлая челюсть и выступающий вперёд подбородок. Нет, вряд ли я его когда-нибудь видел раньше. Я в Новом Париже впервые.

— Секундочку. — И вот я наконец раскрыл меню.

Матерь Божья. Они издеваются?

— Кхм, — я закашлялся, — и из чего готовятся эти ваши «улитки»? Надеюсь, вы не продаёте синтетическую массу с ароматизатором за такие бешеные деньги? Просто за вид из окна? — Я махнул рукой в сторону городского пейзажа.

Я нарывался, но местные цены оскорбляли сам здравый смысл.

— Позвольте, месье, — официант возмутился с оскорблённым видом, — натуральный эскарго!

А я вот даже не знаю, что из этого было бы хуже. То, что это наглейший обман и эти проходимцы впаривают обыкновенную синтетическую бурду за баснословные цены? Или то, что эти безумцы и правда пускают под нож ныне редких исчезающих улиток ради извращённого гурманства? Не знаю... Дикость какая-то!

Впрочем, все эти мысли ушли на второй план, стоило на пороге появиться невысокой широкоплечей фигуре в безупречном чёрном деловом костюме. Быстрым шагом этот мужчина прошествовал внутрь, внося с собой солоноватый запах мужских духов. Это был он, Джон Рич — тот, из-за кого я вообще оказался в этом месте.

— О, вы уже тут, — на его круглом лице заиграла улыбка, — и как вам местечко?

Я неопределённо улыбнулся, пожал плечами и подался навстречу. Мы пожали друг другу руки.

Надо признать, держался он без всякой надменности и казался открытым доброжелательным человеком.

Мы вдвоём сели за стол и не ходя вокруг да около быстро перешли к делу, ради которого и была назначена встреча. В голосе Джон Рича не осталось и тени улыбки, а взгляд его стал погружённым в себя. Передо мной лежали фотографии и газетные вырезки на тему трагедии полугодовой давности: элитный лайнер, полный людей, затонул в открытом океане при загадочных обстоятельствах. Как оказалось, моего собеседника эта трагедия касалась напрямую: лайнер принадлежал его транспортной компании и на борту находилась его дочь.

— Я соболезную, — начал я, но Джон Рич только отмахнулся. Он не нуждался в сочувствии. Он искал справедливости.

— Я хочу, чтобы правда была общеизвестной. Чтобы люди знали, кто виноват в этой катастрофе! — К лицу мистера Рича прихлынула кровь от волнения, и я поспешил заверить его, что нашей газете чрезвычайно важно, чтобы наши читатели знали истинную причину трагедии. Он только кивнул в ответ на мои слова.

Он мрачно помолчал какое-то время. Я из чувства такта не поторапливал его.  
Официант подошёл, поставил перед Ричем блюдо, претенциозно закрытое металлической крышкой, и тихо скрылся из виду.

— Что вы знаете о продвинутых аниматрониках? Или аниматрониках нового поколения, как их ещё называли?

— Довоенные роботы для развлечения детей и инфантилов? — Я размял плечи и откинулся на спинку стула. — Я считаю, было расточительством разрабатывать такой сложный искусственный интеллект для подобных игрушек. Но что поделать — мне вообще трудно понять людей того времени. Зажрались они там — и что в итоге вышло? — На самом деле я испытывал противоречивые чувства относительного того времени.

Рич кивнул — кажется, больше своим мыслям, чем мне в ответ, — и положил на стол фото. Черно-белое, размытое, похоже, что с камеры скрытого наблюдения. На фото можно было увидеть две фигуры. Одна из них походила на свинью, вторая — на непонятного долговязого зверька, стоящего на задних лапах. Помещение, где они находились, напоминало зал супермаркета.

— Свинья и, — я прищурился, пытаясь разобрать второй силуэт, — ... мартышка?

— Меркат, или иначе Суриката, — тут же поправил меня Джон Рич.

Я выжидательно посмотрел на него. Если честно, я не понимал, куда он клонит. Причём тут аниматроники, причём тут это фото?

— Вы знаете такую анимационную картину, как “Король Лев”?

— Так. Так. Подождите, не говорите. — Что-то смутно знакомое. Крутится где-то на задворках памяти. Что-то я точно о нём читал или слышал.

Ах, к чёрту всё. К чёрту этот грабёж средь бела дня. Мне срочно нужна хорошая доза кофеина.

— Американо, пожалуйста, — окликнул я официанта. И стоило тому отойти, как я неожиданно что-то вспомнил:

— Довоенный мультфильм студии Дисней? Что-то про львов с Шекспировскими мотивами?

— Хм. Да. Вы правы. Но, я так понимаю, вы его не смотрели?

— Нет, — не стал отрицать я.

— Тогда давайте его сейчас посмотрим. Не пожалейте времени — поверьте, это сделает наш дальнейший разговор значительно проще.

Я не понимал, зачем это нужно. Мне хотелось поворчать, что для меня слишком дорого время и что у меня слишком много работы для таких пустяков — но, признаться, Джон Рич меня заинтриговал, и я не терял надежды, что его материал действительно окажется бомбой. Кому из журналистов не хочется первому подхватить сенсацию?  
Я согласился. Джон Рич подозвал официанта, затем что-то оговорил с ещё двумя работниками ресторана. Я лениво потягивал кофе. Терпкий запах щекотал ноздри, приятная горечь разливалась по языку.

Работник ресторана возился с широким дисплеем на стене. Я видел этот экран впервые — до этого тот робко таился за бархатными занавесками.

Колонки строптиво зафыркали, но уже в скором времени из них заиграла музыка. Начался фильм.

Это была качественно сработанная картина — чего и следовало ждать от классики и признанных мастеров старого, ещё не опустошённого мира. Золотые века. Тогда не скупились ни на рабочие руки, ни на деньги для создания развлекательного кино. Хорошее было время (завидую по-черному тем, кто жил тогда). Так что зрелище было потрясающе красивым.

Анимационный фильм был на чистом английском языке. Как хорошо, что международный базировался, в основном, на нём: я почти всё понимал.

И вот фильм окончился. По экрану лениво поползли титры, наглядно показывая, как много рук приложилось к его созданию Джон Рич смотрел на меня, явно ожидая какую-нибудь реакцию.

— Вольное переложение шексировского “Гамлета” с говорящими животными? Занятно. — Я улыбнулся левым краешком рта.

— В прошлом этот мультфильм имел фантастический успех, он был невероятно популярен. Он вышел почти за век до появления продвинутых аниматроников, но это не помешало их изготовителям выпустить целую серию роботов по этой франшизе.

— Значит, на том фото были Тимон и Пумба? Эти двое персонажей, явно созданные, чтобы привнести толику юмора и не дать мультфильму стать слишком серьёзным? — Я подобрал карточку и вновь стал вглядываться в размытое изображение. — И какое отношение они имеют к гибели лайнера?

— Прямое, — резко сказал Джон Рич. — Хакуна Матата, чтоб её. Это было ошибкой — создавать искусственный интеллект с установками на отсутствие ответственности. Разработчики слишком рьяно подошли к вопросу создания синтетической личности.

— Боюсь, что личности — громко сказано. Не имело смысла прорабатывать их глубже, чем парочки вшитых историй и характеристик речи. Их же и создавали-то в основном для различных парков развлечений, того же Диснейлэнда, например.

Джон Рич на мою реплику только раздражённо фыркнул и продолжил, как будто не заметил моего замечания.

— Гедонистические роботы, странствующие в поисках удовольствий. Отвратительный осколок старого мира. Мне удалось добыть свидетельства, что они и были и на лайнере. Осталось доказать, что они виноваты в его потоплении.

— Почему вы так в этом уверены, мистер Рич? Даже если они и были на нём, это ещё не значит, что трагедия — их рук дело…

Лицо Джона Рича побагровело. Он плотно сжал губы, шея его напряглась. Он так выглядел, что я ожидал, он вот-вот разразится бранью, но когда он заговорил, его голос был совершенно спокоен.

— Это не первый раз, когда их поведение приводит к разрушениям и беспорядкам. Их надо остановить. Я уже нанял специалиста, который сможет вывести из строя, разрушить эти ошибки прошлого. Я думаю, вам надо познакомиться, заодно я попросил его провести одну наглядную демонстрацию. После обеда мой водитель отвезёт нас к нему.

Настойчивость Рича и его уверенность в том, что он волен распоряжаться моим временем, как хочет, раздражала меня, но я был слишком заинтригован. Так что я не стал упираться и качать права, а без всяких возражений согласился проехаться вместе с ним.

2\. Наглядный материал

Машина долго петляла по узким тропкам, то и дело вторгаясь в трущобные улочки. Лицо рискового водителя хранило маску невозмутимости. Куда же они хотят меня завезти? Однако страха не было, только нервное возбуждение и любопытство, бьющее через край. Как у ребёнка, предвкушающего приключения.

В какой-то момент автомобиль подбросило, ремень безопасности вдавился в грудь, я чуть не стукнулся о потолок. Я выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Приехали, — торжественно объявил Джон Рич.

Мы остановились у руин. Не знаю, что это за здание было в прошлом, но по сохранившимся балкам и ветхим остаткам стены оно походило на разрушенный многоэтажный жилой дом. У входа, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной кладке, курил долговязый парень в кожаной куртке. Куртка, казалось, была откровенно мала для него: лопнула в плечах, рукава не доходили и до локтей, она даже не прикрывала ему живот. Внешность у него была запоминающаяся: жилистый, тощий, кожа землянисто-желтого цвета, все волосы сбриты, кроме встрёпанного ирокеза, губы разрезали косые шрамы. Отморозок какой-то — при взгляде на него мне становилось откровенно не по себе.

— Хэй, Ричи, старина. — Он махнул нам рукой.

— Это тот самый специалист — Эд, — шепнул мне Рич, — не суди его по внешнему виду: он и правда знаток своего дела. Когда речь заходит о выслеживании роботов, он становится хитер, как лис, и крайне расчётлив.

Сутулясь и щурясь на солнце, Эд поковылял прямо к нам.

Я и Рич вышли наружу из автомобиля. Пахло пылью, ржавым железом и старой известкой.

— Как успехи? Ты приберёг аниматроника для нашего гостя?

— Да. Как его... ну... Смоки. Подзадолбал он меня тока, — Эд фыркнул и почесал себе оголённую спину, — так бы я его давно того.

Эд пристально посмотрел на меня. У него были большие тёмные глаза на худом лице и взгляд, как у хищного зверя.

— Гость, значится, — обратился он ко мне и протянул руку с длинными узкими пальцами. — Краснобай, а? Зарабатываешь на хлеб... этим… как его… вострым пёрышком?

— Вроде того, — я ответил на рукопожатие.

Мы прошли в обшарпанный подъезд. Под ногами хрустело кирпичное крошево. Ветер свистел в чёрной дыре опустевшей лифтовой шахты. Я старался не подходить к ней слишком близко, мне ещё были дороги мои кости.

— Не боись, там лестница. — Эд грубо хлопнул меня по спине и обернулся к Джону Ричу. — Эй, старик, полезешь или подождёшь нас наверху?

— Спущусь, — уверенно ответил тот.

— Окей, Ричи.

Мы спускались довольно долго — у меня уже начали ныть руки. И спустились в кромешную тьму, такую плотную, что, казалось, её можно потрогать. В отдалении звучал неясный шорох.

Эд торопливо дёрнул за переключатель. Свет быстро залил всё помещение и был такой яркий, что я был вынужден зажмуриться.

Откуда этот отморозок берёт электричество?

Когда я наконец смог открыть глаза, то присвистнул, не в силах скрывать своего удивления.

Ничего себе. Я ожидал увидеть сырую обветшалую комнатушку, а тут — хорошая такая лаборатория. Немного запылённая, но просторная и полная оборудования неясного назначения. В отдалении виднелись высокие, под потолок, металлические клети.  
Перешагивая через многочисленные провода, корнями деревьев оплетающие пол, мы двинулись вглубь. Воздух был тяжёлым, густым, пахло металлом и какой-то химией. Хотелось откашляться.

— Тут один чудак работал. Неунывай. Хрен его знает как его на самом деле звали. Одержимый просто идеей заповедника для аниматроников.

— И что же с ним стало?

Эд обернулся через плечо. Лицо его исказилось в гримасе, похожей на оскал, он хохотнул даже без намёка на веселье.

— Ниче хорошего.

— Эд, расскажи подробнее, — властным тоном сказал Рич, но Эд молча двигался вперёд и нам оставалось только следовать за ним и наблюдать его тощую спину.

Наконец, мы дошли до клеток. Они все пустовали, кроме двух. В одной сидела гиена, во второй развалился грузный медведь. При виде Эда гиена возбужденно задышала и сунула морду сквозь прутья. От гиены воняло, и запах этот напоминал псину — вполне естественный запах для дикого животного.

Из раскрытой пасти с желтоватыми зубами стекала мутная слюна.

Эд ухмыльнулся, глядя на гиену, и полез в карман куртки. Кинул кость. Гиена подпрыгнула вверх и слизнула гибким длинным языком кость на лету. Жадно захрустела.

Я никак не мог понять: это один из продвинутых аниматроников — самая глупая гиена из злодейской тройки Короля Льва — или настоящая живая гиена? Она была похожа на ту, из мультфильма, но шерсть, запах, слюни... они были такие натуральные. 

— Это же... это не аниматроник?

— Аниматроник, — сухо ответил Эд, не оборачиваясь. Гиена топталась у решётки, смотря на Эда голодным заискивающим взглядом.

Я не мог поверить, что это существо искусственное. Я протянул руку — может, наощупь, по температуре и упругости тела фальшивка выдаст себя, — но гиена ощерилась и сделала выпад. Острые зубы сомкнулись у самых пальцев.  
— Оставь Эдичку, — усмехнулся Эд, — а то без пальцев останешься.

Я опасливо сунул руки в карманы. Не больно-то и хотелось.

— Зачем ты продолжаешь держать его? — ворчливо спросил Рич — Ты же уничтожил двух других аниматроников этого выпуска.

— Он мне напомнил моего пса из детства, и зовут его так же, как меня. Клёво же, — фыркнул Эд, — вдобавок он слишком похож на животное, а заниматься убийством животных — сразу нахрен.

Джон Рич поморщился, видимо, считая такой поступок недостойным профессионала.

— Эдвард, не забывай, зачем мы здесь.

— Да, помню, помню я.

Меня подвели к клетке с медведем. Как и гиена, он выглядел очень натурально: густой мех, внушительные когти, запах. Портила впечатление разве что блестящая пожарная каска, так ведь её и на настоящего зверя надеть можно.

Может, тут какая-то ошибка? Может, это и не роботы вовсе?

Я покосился на своих спутников.

В сущности, я никогда не видел аниматроников, не могло ли это быть мифом и меня окружают фанатики параноидальной идеи?

Но вот до этого времени спящий медведь пробудился, и совершенно по-человечески поднялся на задние лапы. Он нахмурился — валики мышц перекатились над глазницами, повторяя человеческую мимику, и низким голосом произнёс:

— Вы удерживаете меня. И это расстраивает меня.

Робот до невозможности походил на говорящего медведя. У меня аж спёрло в груди. Я молчал, недоверчиво вперившись в мохнатую фигуру.

— Я расстраиваюсь и сержусь, а когда я сержусь, лучше со мной дела не иметь. — Медведь говорил вкрадчиво и угрожающе. Мощные лапы сомкнулись на прутьях. Прутья заскрипели. «Они прогибаются», — скользнула мысль, и неприятный холодок тут же скользнул по спине.

— Его изначальная функция была воспитательной, — заговорил Джон Рич, — он должен был внушать детям то, как важно правильно обращаться с огнём и избегать пожаров. Но созданная личность опять-таки оказалась опасной. Деспотичная, властная. Смоки стремился наказывать тех, кто, по его мнению, провинился, и не чурался применять грубую силу. В итоге он замешан даже в ряде убийств.

Медвежьи глаза сверкнули яростью. Плечи напряглись, и было видно, как мышцы — мышцы ли? — перекатываются под шкурой. Я отшатнулся, готовясь в случае чего броситься наутек. Прутья затрещали, прогибаясь. У меня сперло дыхание. Смоки собирался протискиваться наружу.

Эд рванул в сторону и дёрнул за рычаг.

Из отверстий в потолке резко выдвинулись колья, пригвоздив искусственного медведя к полу.

Тело конвульсивно задергалось. Морда исказилась гримасой боли, из глотки раздалось мучительное хрипение. Глаза уставились в пустоту. Гибель аниматроника выглядела так натурально, что я ожидал, что из ран захлещет настоящая кровь. Его ещё долго мотало так, нанизанного — он оказался невероятно живуч. И даже когда Эд нажатием другого рычага поднял прутья и шагнул внутрь клетки, Смоки ещё шевелился и тяжело сипло дышал.

— Прям как живой, да? — усмехнулся Эд, оборачиваясь.

И правда. Если бы не отсутствие крови…

Свои эмоции я прятал за маской скептицизма и в ответ Эду только пожал плечами с напускным безразличием.

— Эт... ещё смотри. — Эд достал нож из голенища сапога. Взвесил, покрутил, поудобнее устраивая рукоять в ладони. И наконец резко — с неожиданным азартом — начал кромсать тело аниматроника. Раз за разом раздавался противный хлюпающий звук — как будто лезвие вонзалось в настоящую плоть.

— Они имитировали мышцы для естественности движений и мимики. Чтобы робот дышал, ел и пил, они снабдили его даже искусственными органами, — услышал я позади голос Джона Рича — размеренный, спокойный, уверенный, он вещал, как преподаватель на лекции.

На этих словах Эд просунул руку в разрезанное нутро.

Он растянул разрез, демонстрируя сложное переплетение белёсых искусственных тканей — имитацию мышц. Он раздвигал их, пока не добрался до скрытых в брюшной полости органов. Гладкие, из матового материала, не то пластика, не то резины, они напоминали об анатомическом макете со школьного урока биологии. И, меж тем, это были рабочие искусственные органы.

Эд оторвал от трубок похожий на большую игрушечную фасолину желудок аниматроника. Орган был из эластичного материала и мог тянуться. Эд наглядно помял его в руках. Верхний сектор у него был прозрачный, и можно было видеть, как в белёсой жидкости плавают полупереваренные остатки пищи.

— Процесс переваривания пищи у аниматроников очень схож с живыми существами. У них есть и поджелудочная железа, и печень, и почки.

Эд спешно отыскивал, отрывал (или отрезал) и показывал каждую часть.

— Эд, покажи сердце аниматроника.

Если другие органы соответствовали аналогичным у живых существ, то сердце, по неизвестным причинам, по форме повторяло сердечко. Символическое, как то, что изображают на картах червей.

— О, — только и выдал я.

— Да, но это только форма. Это все равно действующий и жизненно необходимый орган. Жизненно? Хм. Если так можно сказать об этих машинах.

Дальше шёл позвоночник. Эд рассёк шкуру на спине, чтобы показать его мне. Внутри искусно сымитированных костяных позвонков скрывалась тонкая электронная система.

Рич говорил и говорил, проводил свою лекцию по устройствам аниматроников, а у меня внутри нарастало отвращение. И я даже не мог понять, было ли оно к этим двум странным людям, или к этим дьявольским машинам прошлого, так тщательно имитировавшим жизнедеятельность.

Под конец демонстрации я чувствовал себя морально измотанным. Да, меня определённо убедили в том, что продвинутые аниматроники — удивительное творение инженерии прошлого. У меня было недостаточно времени, чтобы оценить их интеллект и личностные данные в полной мере, но имитация живого организма была действительно потрясающей. Они дышали, питались и переваривали еду, у них были слюни и прочие выделения. Хорошо, что создатели благоразумно не добавили им органы репродуктивной функции, иначе эти машины могли бы запросто потеснить нормальную, привычную форму жизни.

— Я вижу, вы устали, а мы так и не подошли к сути вопроса. Полагаю, вам требуется отдохнуть, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы сохраняли ясный ум и воспринимали информацию предельно точно, — сказал Рич в конце. — Ознакомьтесь с этим, когда будете готовы.

Мне вручили максимально безликую коробку в серой обёрточной бумаге. Единственное, что в ней указывало на принадлежность — именная печать Джона Рича. Я будто бы невзначай встряхнул её: тяжёлая, но не слишком. Содержимое не болтается. Возможно, внутри только лишь большая стопка бумаги.

— Всенепременно, — усмехнулся я и на прощание пожал руку Джону Ричу.

Я бросил беглый взгляд на Эда — тот увлечённо скармливал остатки Смоки гиене в соседней клетке. Жутковатый отморозок. С ним мы даже не попрощались.

«И всё-таки странный подход у мужика, Джона Рича, к подаче материала», — раздумывал я по дороге к гостинице. Он как будто постоянно отводил моё внимание от сути! То показывал довоенный анимационный фильм — целиком, хотя хватило бы и отрывка с персонажами-прототипами аниматроников. То дотошно вещал о строении аниматроников, хотя я бы и так поверил в то, что они имитация живого организма, и без всей этой отвратительной демонстрации.

Я начинал про себя прокручивать текст будущей статьи, но для её написания мне нужно было изучить этот вопрос до конца. Добраться до той сути, которая так терзала покой Джона Рича и которую он так старательно обходил стороной. У меня осталось стойкое ощущение, что в первую очередь Джон Рич жаждал мести. Ведь аниматроники виноваты в смерти его дочери. «Что же ты скрываешь, маленькая коробчонка?»

3\. Ночь в гостинице

Рич не оплачивал мне гостиницу — и это меня устраивало, я не хотел от него полностью зависеть. Особенно сейчас, когда меня обуревали сомнения. Поэтому я выбирал что-нибудь подешевле, но в то же время в меру комфортное и безопасное. Я как журналист должен выглядеть представительно, а бессонные ночи в совсем уж сомнительных ночлежках обеспечить такое мне не могли.

На ресепшене мне передали ключ от моего одноместного номера. Я собрался к себе. Ступил на первую ступеньку лестницы — мой номер располагался на втором этаже — как мой взгляд остановился на охраннике. Это было одно лицо с официантом из ресторана! Только без дурацких усиков. Уж трудно не узнать эту огромную челюсть, чуть скошенный лоб и красный-припухлый нос. Но почему? Это братья близнецы? Или, быть может, официант работает по совместительству ещё и здесь?  
Я попытался расспросить его, но тот оказался несловоохотлив. Всё, что мне удалось вытянуть — звали его Квинт, и нет, у него не было братьев, и он никогда не работал в ресторане.

«И опять Квинт. Меня разыгрывают, что ли?»

Входил к себе в комнату в раздражении. Ненавижу вот эти непонятки. То ли смеются надо мной, то ли тут и правда что-то не так? Внутри сидело смутное чувство тревоги.

Я сел на кровать, не зная, чего я хочу больше: спать или хотя бы как-то прояснить вещи сегодняшнего дня. Остановился на последнем.

Во врученной мне коробочке оказались газетные вырезки, фото и отпечатанные свидетельства очевидцев.

Несколько их касалось Смоки: в листовках с безжалостной прямотой голых фактов были описаны жестокие расправы над теми, кому не посчастливилось разозлить ведро с гвоздями в медвежьей шкуре. После этих заметок сгладилось всё гнетущее впечатление, что осталось у меня от вчерашней демонстрации. Но основные заметки касались Тимона и Пумбы. Мне становилось не по себе, когда я вчитывался в описания очевидцев, какой хаос и разрушения приносили эти два аниматроника.  
К слову, а трагедий с лайнерами было целых две. И оба лайнера принадлежали транспортной компании Рича.

Я хмыкнул. Наверное, из всех случаев, эти два волновали Джона Рича сильнее всего. И в одной из них нашла гибель и его дочь.

«Как странно». — Я рассматривал фото капитана лайнера.

Это было всё то же лицо. Официант, охранник, теперь капитан.

«Капитан Квинт».

И это притом, что капитан Квинт числится в списках погибших. Откуда эти Квинты? Это родственники? Клоны? Роботы?

К крышке коробочки была отдельно приколотая записка. Я развернул её.

«Здесь весь собранный нами материал. Его достаточно для статьи — она должна открыть людям глаза на природу этих чудовищ. Вы можете остановиться на этом. А можете продолжить исследование вопроса. Завтра к вам заедет Эд. Он едет на охоту. Если вы готовы изучать материал и дальше, можете присоединиться к нему».

К этому отморозку-то? Да мне как-то жизнь всё ещё дорога.

Однако перед встречей у меня была целая ночь — и пока я ворочался под одеялом, я осознал кое-что. Если я начал вгрызаться в истину, я буду продолжать, пока не выгрызу всё до конца. Я не прощу себе, если остановлюсь на полдороге.

4\. Отправление в путь

Утром на дороге перед гостиницей меня ждала внушительных размеров развалюха. Ржавая монструозная машина с огромными колёсами воняла бензином, металлом и старой резиной.

Я замахал рукой и подбежал к ней.

— Ну чё, — Эд сидел в машине с раскрытой дверью и расслабленно раскуривал сигарету, — ты готов копать и дальше? Не боишься?

— А как ты думаешь? Это профессиональная гордость. Как ты думаешь, пошёл бы я иначе в журналисты?

Эд расхохотался. Неприятно, насмешливо, недоверчиво. А потом обнажил зубы в азартной улыбке-оскале.

— Короч, дело твоё. Ну чё, — он вышел из машины. Крепко схватил мою руку и сжал в грубом рукопожатии, — полезай, коли работаем вместе.

Я залез на переднее сидение. Внутри было душно, и воняла колымага там ничуть не меньше, чем снаружи. Да ещё замусорена до невозможности! На заднем сидении лежали упаковки от каких-то полуфабрикатов, консервные банки, огромный плед, верёвки и ремни, ружьё, сумки, набитые чем-то невнятным, а также лапа с согнутыми когтями и нога в ботиночке от двух разных аниматроников. Места для ещё одного пассажира в этой мусорке явно не планировалось, и я уселся рядом с Эдом, на второе водительское сидение. Свой чемодан устроил в ногах.

Перед лобовым стеклом на верёвочке свисали короткие костяные бусы и игральные кубики. Как будто в жилище дикого туземца-каннибала попал!

— Есть хошь? Кофе? Выпивку и чё покрепче не предлагаю — на охоте нужен трезвый рассудок.

— Нет, спасибо. — Я поел в гостинице, да и есть что-то или пить, что содержалось в этой помойке, я бы побрезговал. Вслух я, разумеется, это не говорил.

— Лады. — Эд завёл двигатель. Машина загудела и с грохотом тронулась вперёд.  
Мы выезжали за пределы Нового Парижа.

— На кого охотишься сегодня? — спросил я Эда.

— Есть у меня тут на примете несколько аниматроников. Вон, недавно пингвина Ирвина видали. Опять жертвы. Ты ж читал про эту выблядскую машину, да?

— Насколько я понял, в деле о погибшем лайнере он фигурировал наравне с Тимоном и Пумбой.

— Точно. Джон Рич желает увидеть его расхераченным по кусочкам, ничуть не меньше, чем первых двух.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что он желает мести. Зачем ему я? Неужели просто уничтожить их ему недостаточно?

— Он хочет огласки, справедливости, разве он не говорил этого? — Эд скосил глаза на меня. — Или ты не веришь ему?

— Да верю я, верю.

Машина гнала по пустому разбитому шоссе, подпрыгивая на ямах. Вдоль дороги клубилась пыль. Мимо проносились руины старых городов, дрожащие в мареве жаркого дня. Проехали мы и огромную мухоловку — та наклонилась к нам, но скорость движения растения никак не могла соперничать с мчащимся вдаль автомобилем, да и не прокусила бы металлический каркас — но проняло. Выглядел этот растительный мутант внушительно, мощно и угрожающе.

Эд издал тихое утробное, прям-таки звериное, рычание, оглядываясь назад.

— Как обидно-то — не до этой херни. Сок у неё отличный. Едкий такой — хорошо в смесях идёт.

Похоже, Эд был настроен поболтать. Я решил использовать это себе во благо и узнать о вопросе, который хоть и не имел отношения к делу, но не давал мне покоя.

— Ах да… Эд. Тут такое дело. Меня безумно вопрос мучает. Я уже не первый раз одно и тоже лицо вижу. Сначала официант, потом охранник в гостинице, а потом ещё в газетных вырезках капитан лайнера. И что самое странное, всех их…

— Зовут — Квинт?

— Ну да, — я обрадовался, что, кажется, Эд в курсе. И что, похоже, это не у меня крыша едет, а это сумасшествие происходит в самом деле, — почему так? Кто эти Квинты?

— А хрен его знает, — отозвался Эд, выкидывая окурок через дверное окно, — может, и роботы. Продвинутые аниматроники, чтоб их. А может, и клоны. Пока мне не доводилось иметь с ними дела вплотную. Да, эти рожи попробуй не заметь — то тут, то там попадаются. Но знаешь, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Работа потребует — узнаю об этих перцах. А так... ну ё-мое. У меня жопа чует, когда где-то что-то неладно, и тут моё чутье говорит: нахрен. Просто нахрен. Тебе-то они зачем сдались?

— Как ты думаешь, зачем я пошёл в журналисты?

— Чтобы выпендриваться, наверное. — Эд насмешливо оскалил зубы. Я нахмурился. И зачем я ввязался в дело с этим отвратительным типом?

— Не, ну я понял мысль, на самом-то деле. Можешь не раскрывать дальше, — хохотнул Эд и резко посерьезнел. Дальше шла совсем разбитая дорога, и ему требовалась большая сосредоточенность.

— Но если тебя так интересует этот вопрос, — наконец, проговорил он, когда мы выехали из очередной ямы, — то самое важное тут — кто такой этот Квинт. Будь то наши гребаные аниматроники, будь то клоны в пробирках — ищи прототип.

5\. Дьявольский пингвин

Эд никак не мог успеть за дьявольским пингвином. Каждый раз его встречали лишь пепелище, голые каркасы, завалы камней. Журналист, которого ему навязал старина Ричи, всё рассуждал вслух о том, как, мол, игрушка прошлого, созданная для парка развлечений, может причинять столько разрушений. «Это же не боевая машина!» — восклицал он. Эд никак не отвечал на его вопросы. Он просто знал, что это их рук дело, и потому даже не заморачивался поисками объяснений. Все его мысли были обращены на поиски следа. Он старался отсечь всё лишнее. В том числе эмоции. Если бы он позволил себе отвлечься сейчас, его бы просто разорвало от ярости. От того, что не успевает, от того, что его промедление стоило людских жизней. Эд вообще трепетно относился к жизни, что людей, что животных. Это не мешало ему встревать в различные уличные драки, да и споры он привык решать силой — но никогда бы не пошёл на убийство.

Впрочем, уничтожение аниматроников он за убийство не считал, и жалости к ним не испытывал. Исключением была лишь одна предательски похожая на собаку гиена — но она и не приносила столько разрушений. Так что сейчас всё, о чём только мог подумать Эд, это найти и уничтожить проклятого пингвина-аниматроника.

Они гнали весь день и всю ночь — благо путь аниматроника был начертан разрушениями. И ночью Эд даже почувствовал благодарность к Ричу, когда он смог посадить за руль своего навязанного попутчика и хоть немного вздремнуть.

Через день на заброшенной бензоколонке им всё-таки удалось нагнать врага. Совершенно жалкое зрелище представлял собой этот биомеханический монстр. Уродливый пингвин в грязной шапке и замусоленном шарфе, на клюве которого размещались огромные, как у грызуна, резцы, а на тонкой длинной шее выступал кадык. Двигался аниматроник неуклюже и болезненно. Гнусавым плаксивым голосом он верещал что-то про кинувших его друзей и своё желание подружиться с кем-то новым.

А ещё что-то про забытый день рождения и торт, на котором надо поставить свечи.  
«Сукин сын». — Эд хорошо знал повадки подобных аниматроников.

Он будет крайне неловко зажигать огонь варварским путём и якобы нечаянно подорвёт бензоколонку. Вероятно, именно такими грязными трюками эта машина и уничтожала всё вокруг себя.

И при том это препоганейшее место для обычной тактики Эда. Не расстреляешь просто так этого аниматроника. Скорее всего, даже малейшая искра вызовет взрыв. Эд чуял запах бензина. Хренова ловушка.

— Отвлеки его! — кинул Эд своему спутнику.

— Но как?

— Просто побазарь с ним, окей?

Эд знал, что бдительность аниматроника так просто не усыпить, однако также он знал и то, как усердно эти штуки отыгрывают свою роль. Пингвин Ирвин будет вынужден нести всякий бред, если его вовлекут в беседу. Эдакий актёр-убийца, не имеющий возможности выйти из своей роли болтливого неуклюжего дурачка. И это дарило Эду немного бесценного времени для действий.

«Где тут добыть какую-нибудь дуру потяжелей», — думал Эд, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— ...моим дгугом? — спрашивал пингвин с выражением идиотского восторга у журналиста, когда Эд наконец подобрался нему сзади. Удар тяжёлой арматурой переломил тонкую шею аниматроника и следующая фраза пингвина Ирвина потонула в шуме помех. Резким пинком Эд повалил обезглавленного Ирвина на землю. Аниматроник размахивал ногами и руками-крыльями в попытках подняться.

— Не дай ему встать! Ну! Встань на него!

Журналист вскочил на туловище аниматроника.

Эд принялся колотить куском арматуры по конечностям аниматроника — удары отдавались металлическим звоном. Этот аниматроник имел металлический каркас. Крепкий оказался, зараза.

— Что ты творишь? — закричал журналист, пытаясь слезть на землю.

— Твою ж… куда? Держи его, дубина!

Аниматроник уже перестал дышать, но Эд понимал, что признаки жизни живых ещё ничего ни о чём не говорят, когда речь идёт о биомеханических имитациях. Он не успокоился, пока аниматроник не стал напоминать груду железа и синтетического мяса. Пот катился ручьём, и Эд сбросил куртку. Руки, казалось, вот-вот отломятся от плеч от недавнего напряжения, ладони стёрлись до крови. Бой утих, усталость наконец взяла своё, и боль напомнила о себе.

— Веди ты, окей? — сказал он журналисту, раскручивая ключи от машины на пальце.

И в этот момент раздался звон неизвестно откуда взявшегося будильника. Хлопок — и потоки горячего воздуха ударили в лица. Машина, стоявшая в отдалении, неожиданно взорвалась.

Это событие затмило все мысли Эда, осталось только два слова «тушить огонь». Эд едва отдавал отчёт своим действиям, но действовал точно, как муравей, следующий инстинкту. И лишь когда огонь был потушен, он смог реагировать на что-то ещё. Возбуждение сменилось смиренным пофигизмом.

— Что это вообще было? — Журналист не сдерживался в эмоциях.

— Да хрен его знает, — пожал плечами Эд, мрачно смотря на чёрный остов верного железного коня. Машину потушили — хорошо ещё, что она стояла не так близко к бензоколонке, чтобы всё закончилось совсем уж плохо — но больше она явно была не на ходу. Эд был готов поклясться, что это дело рук проклятого аниматороника, но ведь Ирвин всегда был тут, на виду. Как он мог успеть?

А вот и след перепончатой лапы.

Но ведь они не спускали с него глаз. Как?

Неужели ещё один аниматроник? И ведь пока они плясали вокруг пожара, это ведро с гвоздями наверняка свалило куда подальше. Эд закурил. Мыслей у него не было никаких.

— Пошли, что ли. — Он хлопнул журналиста по плечу и зашагал вперёд по дороге. Журналист бубнил что-то про набранный материал и что он достаточно разобрался в вопросе, но Эд уже не слушал.

6\. Путешествие на попутках

По дороге их подобрал встречный автомобиль. Водитель был Квинтом. Типичной внешности, как все Квинты, и манерой громко представляться. Водитель Квинт. Иначе как будто и не видно. Уже на подъезде к городу Квинт заявил, что он не водитель Квинт, а Лиходей Квинт, и в его привычку входит грабить попутчиков. Эд не смутился наличием у того пистолета и разрешил дело одним хорошим ударом кулака в челюсть и вывернутой рукой незадачливого грабителя.

— Терь мой, окей? — сказал он, оценивая пистолет. Так себе, на самом деле, но в деле мог пригодится и такой.

— А Квинты точно не аниматроники? — спросил журналист, которому нашлось место только на заднем сидении.

— Проверять не буду, — ответил Эд и оскалился в лицо Квинту, — на твоё счастье.

После чего они покинули автомобиль. Квинт, лишившийся оружия, догонять их не спешил. Эд мрачно думал о тяжёлой пешеходной жизни, прикидывая, каким образом он мог бы обзавестись новой тачкой. Есть ли шанс, что можно починить старый автомобиль? Эд сомневался, но очень надеялся.

В городе удалось узнать, что, кроме пингвина Ирвина, свидетели могут припомнить и другого — более агрессивного, даже не пытавшегося казаться миролюбивым неуклюжим дурачком — Рико. Примечательна была также и любовь пингвина Рико к взрывам.

— Ну чё, ты всё? — спросил Эд, прежде чем собираться на новую охоту. Однако журналист неожиданно снова запел старую песню о тяге к истине, и что он не пошёл бы в журналисты, если бы боялся опасности.

7\. Вскрытие тела

Я всегда считал себя скорее благоразумным человеком, но, похоже, в моей жизни до этого не хватало острых ощущений. Поездка с Эдом сначала мне казалась совершенно отчаянным времяпрепровождением. Сам факт путешествия в ржавой душной колымаге вместе с шрамированным стрёмным мужиком, походившим на дикаря с варварским вкусом на блага цивилизации, был тем ещё удовольствием. Выбить что-то интересное по дороге у него получалось едва ли — Эд, похоже, видал многое, но не вникал в суть и зачем-то сознательно ограничивал себя в изучении мира. Впрочем, учитывая его словарный запас, вполне возможно, это было слишком сложно для него.

Руины наглядно показывали нрав аниматроников и оставляли гнетущее впечатление. А потом ещё сама охота, где Эд и вовсе превращался в зверя. То неистовство, которое он обрушил на аниматроника, заставило меня содрогнуться. Удар за ударом, без малейшего колебания, с уверенным и яростным лицом. Даже без оружия, просто куском железяки, найденным на территории заброшенной бензоколонки, он превратил аниматроника в страшное месиво.

А потом ещё и автомобиль подорвали.

«Всё, пожалуй, это превышает лимит стресса и приключений, на которые я готов», — думал я, помогая Эду тушить песком его ржавую развалюху. Дело был безнадёжным — машина, которая и до того производила гнетущее впечатление, окончательно превратилась в бессмысленную груду металлолома.

Однако я недооценил силу своего неуёмного любопытства. После встречи с очередным Квинтом — в этот раз ублюдком, который грабил попутчиков — я понял, что осталось слишком много вопросов без ответов, неразгаданных тайн. И потому, поддавшись безумию, я решился продолжить путешествие с Эдом. Материала на статью про аниматроников у меня было навалом — я мог не то что статью, уже книгу писать, но я чувствовал. что вместе с тем я приближусь к другой тайне — чёртовых Квинтов.

После аниматроника-пингвина Ирвина мы отправились на поиски другого аниматроника-пингвина. Того самого, который и поднял машину Эда на воздух.  
Да. Каким-то образом Эд раздобыл новую машину. «Надеюсь, её владельцы хоть живы остались?» — рассуждал я, смотря на новую, не менее монструозного вида развалюху с разбитыми стёклами и отсутствующими фарами. Естественно, Эд не распространялся, каким образом и где он её приобрёл. Мне тоже пришлось принять это как факт.

В своих поисках мы опять натолкнулись на страшное последствие деяний аниматроников. Разрушенное жилище. Спасать в нём было уже некого. И там я натолкнулся на мёртвое тело Квинта. К стыду своему, я даже практически не испытывал сожаления или жалости, только торжество человека, так близко подобравшегося к разгадке.

— Скажи, а как отличить человека от робота? От того же продвинутого аниматроника, например?

Эд поймал мой взгляд и подошёл ближе. Откинул доски и камни, придавившие тело, и опустился рядом на корточки. Повернул мертвеца к себе, приподнял его лицо за подбородок.

— Значит, тебе Квинты не дают покоя?

— Если честно, то да.

Эд проверил пульс. Посветил фонариком в глаза.

— Жмурик. Наша совесть чиста — это определённо труп. Так что есть у меня способ узнать, кто такие Квинты.

Эд мрачно посмотрел на меня. Я молчал, ожидая продолжения.

Эд достал нож и многозначительно показал мне его. Я кивнул, но в животе возникло неприятное ощущение, точно желудок прилип к позвоночнику. В горле встал ком. Я сказал вслух, подкрепляя свою решимость:

— Давай.

— Рисковый парень, а с виду не скажешь, — оскалился Эд. Он снял рубашку с мертвеца. Та липла к окровавленной спине, и Эду было совсем не просто обнажить расплющенную, разбитую багровую спину.

— Кровь, но её иногда добавляют у этих... ну как их... моделей син..синтети-тических андроидов. Как не хватает тут Рича-то, у него до этой херни куда лучше язык подвешен.

Нож с чавкающим звуком взрезал кожу.

— Фарш, — прошипел Эд. Я боролся с соблазном отвернуться. В этом красном месиве было действительно не так просто разобрать хоть что-то. Позвоночник, как я понял, был разломан.

Наконец, Эду удалось что-то подцепить. Он вытащил из спины позвонок. Внимательно рассматривал его, наколотый на нож.

— Короче, вот что. Квинты не аниматроники.

— Дай посмотрю, — попросил я.

Эд отступил в сторону. Я рассматривал позвоночник, силясь найти сходство с тем, что я видел у Смоки.

— Одолжи нож, — попросил я у Эда. Тот передал.

Я перевернул тело и вскрыл его живот. И хотя внутренности и смяло в кашу, то, что я мог разобрать, никак не напоминало матовые, аккуратные, как игрушки, искусственные органы аниматроника. Это была самая обыкновенная органика. Смытые кишки, разорванный желудок, крошево рёбер. Мертвец лежал передо мной, как потрошённая рыба.

— Чувак, не увлекайся. — Он тронул меня за плечо. Меня резко затошнило. Я сдержал спазм. И что на меня напало: вскрывать труп?

Как ни крути — это было отвратительное зрелище. И сомнительное с точки зрения морали действие. И что это принесло? Одно лишь глухое чувство разочарования. К чему всё это было? Однако это значило, что Квинты не роботы… Так кто же они такие?!

Ночью неожиданно пришло осознание, что за последнюю неделю я видел мёртвых тел больше, чем за жизнь до этого. Меня настигло запоздалое отвращение, разлившееся тошнотой — ощущение, точно наглотался тухлой болотной воды, и теперь она повсюду: в желудке, в лёгких. Мне снились кошмары. Во сне впечатления недавних дней перемешивались в дикую кашу. В основном это был всё тот же Король Лев, показанный мне Ричем, но красочные романтизированные образы были искажены недавними жуткими сценами. Лев-король, лев-отец, Муфаса попадал под копыта полчищ мчащихся вперёд обезумевших антилоп и их копыта топтали его песочно-рыжее тело, сминали его и разламывали кости. Но сцена эта сменялась другими. И вот смотрят пустыми глазницами чёрные обгорелые тела, скалят противоестественно белые зубы (в жизни было не так, но от того образ почему-то пугал ещё сильнее) и тянут сухие сучковатые руки — то были жертвы пожаров и крушений зданий. Оживали в моих снах и герои газетных вырезок, свидетельств очевидцев, обретая гротескные пугающие образы. Живые раздутые утопленники со скорбными распухшими лицами забирались обратно на лайнер, разбитый и застрявший среди подводных скал и камней. И Квинт, алой нитью зашивающий позвоночник — мстительно смотря прямо на меня, хоть я как герой и отсутствовал в этом мутном абсурдном сне. И на протяжении сна, между сценами, без всякой на то причины возникали всё те же Тимон и Пумба — такие беззаботные и весёлые. И на фоне всего происходящего это казалось самым неправильным и отвратительным.

Наутро я осознал, что ужасно устал от всего этого.

Впечатления, в основном жуткие, переполняли меня, как кувшин с водой. Просто хватит.

И когда мы прибыли в ближайший населённый пункт — ещё прежде, чем Эд нашёл аниматроника пингвина-подрывника, я распрощался с ним. Это был обмен всего двумя репликами. Эд стоял у машины и курил. Ссутулившийся и напряжённый, с вытянутой вперёд шеей, он напоминал гиену. В ответ на то, что я ухожу, просто поднял руку и равнодушно сказал «покедова». Меня же впереди ждал родной дом, разбитый старый компьютер и написание статей. После этого приключения я даже испытал приятное трепетное чувство при мысли о рутинной повседневности.

8\. Вопросы без ответа

Раньше я ожидал, что всё закончится вместе со статьёй. Я напишу её, отпущу мысли об этой истории, и старая обыденность примет меня в свои объятия. Я стану жить так же, как раньше. Однако всё оказалось совсем не так просто. Общая недосказанность, чувство, что я что-то упускаю, не оставляли меня. Как и тайна Квинтов. Она казалась мне заслуживающей даже большего внимания, тем вся эта тема с продвинутыми аниматрониками. Там всё хотя бы яснее: слишком проработанные игрушки прошлого, вышедшие из-под контроля. Только люди прошлого могли держать в узде эти сложные биомеханизмы. Что же до Квинтов, я не мог найти ни одного вразумительного ответа. То вскрытие, что мы провели с Эдом, показало только одно: это не были биомеханизмы, это не были аниматроники. Но кто? Я пробовал это спросить у самих Квинтов, но это ни к чему не привело. На самом деле, с их поведением удивительно, что это не роботы. Я выяснил несколько необычных, характерных для них черт. Так, например, они чётко определяют свой род деятельности, своего рода специализацию, и полностью идентифицируют себя с ней. И тут и офицанты, и охранники, и часовщики, охотники, охранники и кто только не. Но на этом их сфера интересов и оканчивается. У них нет семей, они не вступают в дружеские отношения, не связанные с работой, у них узкий, продиктованный специальностью кругозор. К своему роду деятельности они относятся очень гордо и называют себя самыми лучшими в этой сфере. В этом плане они как будто имеют даже меньше общего с людьми, чем аниматроники. А вот тот случай с водителем — по всей видимости, специализация этого Квинта была именно как грабителя, и то, что он подвозит людей, лишь средство к обогащению привычным путём. Точно заложенная программа — в рамках которой они всё-таки могут проявлять гибкость ума. Жадные, корыстные, формалистичные, горделивые, в пределах своего узкого интереса — амбициозные.

Я пытался разговорить их, попытался выведать эту тайну напрямую, но это оказалось безнадёжным делом. Квинты охотно могут рассказать о себе, своих планах, но при этом как будто отрицают наличие любого другого Квинта, кроме них самих. Для каждого Квинта он один является уникальным. Я не верил, что они никогда не пересекались друг с другом хоть раз, так что это, вероятно, вопрос убеждений. Или программы.

И тут мне припомнились слова Эда. Он советовал мне найти настоящего, исходного Квинта. Возможно, он был прав.

А ещё... забавная деталь. Последнее время я всё чаще сталкивался с упоминаниями Тимона и Пумбы. Почти все Квинты так или иначе знали их, и они здорово мешали им. Или служили причиной смерти: как, например, в случае с капитаном лайнера. Были там также и другие случаи. Так один из Квинтов, заточенный на фотоохоту из-за каких-то манипуляций опасных аниматроников, стал жертвой разъярённых горилл и был растерзан. Но в чём связь?

Могло ли быть так, что у аниматроников замыкало что-то, и они намеренно искали встречи с этими Квинтами? Да вроде не должны: я несколько раз пересматривал “Короля Льва” и не находил ни единого посыла к этому. Можно было бы назвать совпадениями, но что-то их было подозрительно много. Я терялся в догадках, и всё своё время проводил в попытках докопаться до истины.

9\. Истина

Так близко.

Иногда ощущал, что я подошёл предельно близко к открытию, что за личность был настоящий Квинт, но истина куда-то ускользала.

Я ясно осознавал лишь одно, все другие были как ступени, ступени к истоку.  
Они вели к одному, изначальному человеку. Человеку в полном смысле. Не специализации с этим именем, а полноценной личности, не заточенной на одну задачу. Возможно, он существовал ещё давно, до войны, но не факт. Кем он был? Почему его клонировали? Кто-то хотел создать армию клонов? Или Квинт клонировал себя сам — но зачем? И клонировал ли? Мне казалось, я подходил всё ближе к разгадке, личность этого человека-призрака уже будто маячила перед моим мысленным взором.

И чем ближе я подбирался к той единственной существовавшей правде, тем живее вставали образы тех фальшивок, которых мне приходилось отсеивать по пути.  
Их судьбы являлись мне во снах.

Фотограф-Квинт, который принимал аниматроников Тимона и Пумбу за настоящих кабана и сурикату, был одержим идеей сфотографировать эту необычную пару. Ему это даже удалось — вожделенный снимок у него уже был в руках, но почти сразу он подвергся нападению озверевших горилл. Судя по габаритам, возможно, мутантам. И хотя я только читал про него в заметках, мне как вживую виделась сцена его гибели. Как мощные обезьяньи лапы вцепляются в ногу хваткой, из которой невозможно высвободиться. Обезьяны наносят яростные удары, треплют тело, как тряпку, бьют им по земле и камням. Как тело ударяется о камни. Каково с размаху встретить их лицом? Кожа лица сдирается, ломается нос, и глаза заливает кровью. Руки почти не слушаются, немеют от боли — кажется, сломаны уже. И приходит отчаянное осознание — что вырваться уже не удастся. Это смерть. Эти сцены проносятся во сне с такой четкостью, детальностью, как будто я сам пережил это. И тем не менее, во сне я также чётко осознаю, этот Квинт лишь подобие, копия другого человека. Неполная проекция настоящего Квинта. Были ли это его перерождения или клоны? Как бы то ни было, я почему-то ясно осознавал, что в них была лишь частица от первоначального человека.

Не был настоящим и Квинт-капитан лайнера, на котором плыли Тимон и Пумба. Хотя все его чувства были живыми, как у любого другого человека. Он придерживался взгляда, что продвинутые аниматроники, как всякие пассажиры, должны покупать билеты на лайнер, и чуть было не вышвырнул их сразу, как обнаружил отсутствие у них билетов. Он подходил к работе со всей ответственностью и это был гнев исполнительного человека, который терпеть не может нарушения правил и нарушителей. Что ж! Возможно, так лучше было бы для экипажа. Но за них вступилась улитка — вероятно, тоже бывшая аниматроником, иначе я не могу объяснить, почему та заговорила с ним. И Квинт сдался. Это была роковая ошибка. И я живо ощущал, как уходит сознание, как мутнеет в глазах, когда не можешь сделать ни вдоха больше от переполнившей лёгкие солёной воды.

Не были настоящими и лиходеи Квинты. Бандитов Квинтов было несколько воплощений. Их вела жажда обогащения. И заканчивали они жизнь совершенно по-разному. Кто-то сгнил в тюрьме: изнурительный труд и плохие условия приводили к болезни, и последние часы они проводили на грязной койке, изнывая от лихорадки и мучаясь мучительным бредом. Кто-то не хотел сдаваться живьём, и последние минуты их сопровождались кровавым кашлем, пока рубашка пропитывалась алым вокруг пулевого ранения в груди.

И многие-многие другие. Одинокие и амбициозные, так и не добивающиеся своей цели. И удивительно часто, почти в каждой судьбе, если Тимон и Пумба и не были прямыми виновниками смерти, то так или иначе были толчком к финальной линии судьбы. Было ли это совпадением? Или это было связано с тем человеком, который стоял в истоке своих многочисленных подобий? Может, он первый, кто из них столкнулся с аниматрониками Тимоном и Пумбой? И были ли это те же самые, что во всех других судьбах? Или это разные модели, одинаково перенимающие идеологии, положенные в оригинальном мультфильме? Странствующие иконы опасной идеологии отсутствия всякой ответственности? Идея Хакуны Мататы, воплощённая в сотнях биомеханических тел? И тогда кем же был Квинт? Носил ли он сам какую-то идею, всё более размывающуюся с каждым новым воплощением, или был человеком, обретшим столь странное подобие вечной жизни?

Пока Журналист Квинт как-то не проснулся с чётким осознанием.

Журналист Квинт был настоящим Квинтом. И его призвание — вывести всех на чистую воду.

10\. Журналист Квинт

Гиена-аниматроник дышала порывисто, без ритмичности механизма. И язык у неё был мокрый, а от шерсти несло псиной. И главное — она не умела говорить. Эд понимал, что тут технике прошлого ему удалось его обмануть. Это был единственный аниматроник, не вызывавший в нём жгучее чувство ненависти. Сколько времени он не мог ничего с ней сделать. Даже просто разобрать. Она просто жила в клетке, и Эду казалось, будто это его собака. Настоящая собака. Которую он никогда бы не завёл, потому что о ней надо заботиться. Ей нужно было внимание. Это жестоко — быть владельцем живой собаки с его образом жизни. Но хотелось. А вообще он мечтал о ферме: с живой тёплой коровой, курами, может быть, со свиньями или козой. Это был как будто зов предков. Но представить себя фермером он не мог. Потому что всё, что он умел — это ломать. Что ж, за это ему и платили.

И как будто в унисон его мыслям раздался звонок. Это был Джон Рич.

— Там приехал журналист, ты мог бы рассказать ему про аниматроников?

У Эда возникло ощущение, как будто всё это уже было. Как это называется... ну это… дежавю. Был же уже журналист, и даже написал статью. С тех пор люди даже стали подготовленней к встрече с аниматрониками, осторожней, бдительней. И жертв стало меньше, и платили за уничтожение роботов щедрее. Страшилка сработала на славу. Что теперь — старик хочет закрепить результат?

— Ещё одна статья не помешает, — точно в подтверждение мыслей договорил Рич.

Эд ожидал увидеть знакомое лицо того самого журналиста — вроде тот неплохо зарекомендовал себя и статья прогремела как взрыв — но это был типичный Квинт. Это не обрадовало Эда. Значит, скорее всего, придётся объяснять всё с нуля — а Эду всегда непросто давалось что-то объяснить словами. И какого хрена Рич вообще думает, что Эд — лектор? Эд абсолютно чётко осознавал, что ломать, крушить и бить в морду у него выходит куда как лучше. Однако азов и не потребовалось.

— Я Квинт — самый успешный журналист, самый прославленный мастер слога и ищейка, от чьего зоркого глаза не уйдёт ни один секрет, мне не требуется объяснять очевидных вещей! Меня интересуют именно Тимон и Пумба. Эти аниматроники не уйдут от меня, и я раскрою миру их гнилую суть.

Ну что ж, он по адресу. Старик хочет того же. Если Квинт добьётся своего — Ричи будет доволен. Но что-то было в этом Квинте… а, неважно. Эд потушил сигарету о кирпичную стену. Какая разница?

— Ну чё, по моим наводкам Тимон и Пумба…

Ветер гнал пыль, она красилась красным в закатном свете. В небе, лишённом птиц, над руинами Нового Парижа чёрным силуэтом бесшумно пролетал величественный биомеханический дракон.


End file.
